A Lovers Tragedy
by Miya Azeab
Summary: Naruto is being neglected by his hard working boyfriend, Sasuke. Neji loves Naruto and plans to make the blonde his. Will Sasuke let that happen? AU, OC, SasuNaru & NejiNaru REWRITTEN
1. Innocence

A/N: I decided to rewrite this story. I didn't like the way it was going and I knew that I had to change a lot of things to make it the way I wanted. Sorry to those that liked how it was going but trust me this version will flow much better. Thank you for those who have supported this story because you guys are the ones that persuaded me to continue and make it better. Hope you like it :D

The small town called Konoha is now at its darkest hour. In this town there was a small restaurant named Ichiraku. The size does not really matter for it is a popular place to eat and many people are filling in. Outside of the restaurant stood the owner, a petite blond boy, currently holding a cell phone to his ear. The boy may look fifteen years old but he is actually twenty-one. "Come on Sasuke, pick up." He was trying to reach his long term lover, Sasuke Uchiha. Its seems like the raven wasn't answering, because the blondes face shows a form of disappointment.

A woman on the other line said to leave a message after the tone, so he did.

"Hey Sasuke, it's me Naruto, where are you? Well I'm still waiting…call me back okay…" Naruto hung up the phone and closed his big blue eyes. He sighed. This was not the first time he was stood up by Sasuke. In fact, the raven has been neglecting his blond boyfriend for a month now. They hardly speak a word to each other and Sasuke is gone almost everyday, then he returns home after midnight at the least. It has been like this ever since Sasuke has been trying to make partner in an architecture company.

Sasuke's been jumping from part time jobs for years and he felt like he wasn't pulling his wait financially so he decided to get an office job about a year ago. Things were fine until the beginning of this month. Sasuke kind of just stopped coming home.

Since Sasuke is gone all Naruto really has is Ichiraku and his friends. They have been together for four years now and have lived together for two. Naruto knows that they don't have everything and that they live in a place that isn't really considered an apartment. They actually live in a little living space right upstairs of Ichiraku. Yeah, they might not have everything but that shouldn't cause Sasuke to work so much that they hardly see each other.

Naruto has been worried that he's been working too much and since they barely see each other, he suggested that he and Sasuke go out. Which brought him here, on a Saturday, waiting for his late boyfriend.

"I guess I should just leave," Naruto murmured to himself, looking down sheepishly. Beautiful bright blonde hair covering his adoring face.

"Maybe you should," said a male voice. Naruto looked up and saw his long term friend, Neji standing right next to his silver Lamborghini. Naruto was surprised he didn't hear him drive up. Neji's long brown hair swayed with the wind, and his pale lavender eyes locking with his azure. The two have been friends since freshman year in high school, a good six years of getting to know each other. Neji is someone Naruto can look up to, he is always there for him. What Naruto is oblivious about is Neji has more feelings for him than friendship. He cared for the blonde more than anything, and loved him since the moment he met him. It's been killing him to see Naruto with such a depressing face on all the time, even when he does try to hide it with a smile, he can still see the sadness.

"Neji, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked quietly, while looking towards the ground. Neji looked at Naruto and knew what the current situation was.

"Well I was just taking a walk, and then I saw you, how long have you been waiting?"

"How do you know I am waiting for someone? I could be just taking a break from customers…"

Neji sighed. "Naruto."

Oh yes, Neji knows of how Sasuke doesn't show up on the dates he sets for him and Naruto, and doesn't like it one bit. He's even surprised the blonde is still with the Uchiha.

"For two hours," Naruto finally replied quietly, still finding the ground more interesting than Neji. The brunette sighed, he was definitely going to have a talk with the Uchiha when he gets the chance.

"Did you try calling him" Neji asked.

"Yeah."

"Well maybe he's caught up in something, let's go inside and have some ramen."

"No, I'm fine out here. I'm going to wait just a little longer."

"Oh come on Naruto."

When Neji got no response he figured he can't change the stubborn blondes mind.

"Okay then I'll see you later." Neji Naruto nodded, and gave a short wave, while he watched the Hyuuga drive away.

After waiting for another thirty minutes he sighed,_ maybe I should just call it a night._

With that thought he turned to go inside but than stopped when he saw something glowing in the corner of his eye. He started walking in the direction of this little light. Before he realized it he was in the middle of the street. He bent over and picked up what got his attention. A tiny lit up ring. Being who he was he thought it was the coolest thing ever. While the petite boy was admiring the ring a speeding car came towards him. When he heard a honk he looked up, but it was too late. The car collided right into his body. It went by so fast, and the car didn't even stop.

A typical hit a run. Pain. That's all he felt. Pain all over. He smelt the faint stench of copper, and knew he was bleeding in more than one place. He couldn't move, and he could hardly breathe. He felt like there was a big amount of pressure on his chest and was pushing him into the hard ground. Out of all the pain he felt, the worst was the one in his heart. The thought of never going to see Sasuke again killed him the most. Then the thought of maybe he will lose his life tonight. All these thoughts were the worst pain he'd have to endure. His mind than went to a place where things made sense. Where he felt safe. Where he was happier than ever. Where his life drastically changed from the better...

* * *

_Fours years earlier_

In Konoha, a very special ceremony ended. Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga were wearing the same maroon cap and gown. They stood next to each other to pose for a picture while holding up their diplomas. They are best friends and are both ready for the future as they leave their high school.

Neji, being the son of the richest man in Konoha already had his future planned. He is to be the next owner of Hyuuga Corp, which is a successful company that deals with the land and resources of Konoha. Naruto, is more of a dreamer. He dreams to own a small restaurant that only sells ramen and to sing with a wonderful band as entertainment for his customers.

Neji knows of Naruto's dreams and intends to help them come true. Neji has been in love with Naruto since they first met during their freshman year. To Neji and probably many others, Naruto is the most beautiful creature his eyes ever gazed on. It was not only beauty that had Neji fallen for the blonde but also the gentle, kind nature that Naruto holds.

A few months after they graduated Neji bought a nice, old, two story property. It looks as though the top floor could be living space. It has a kitchen, bathroom, and even small areas for a living room and bedroom. The bottom floor was huge! Neji thought it would be perfect for the restaurant that Naruto has been wanting. Not only did Neji give Naruto his dream but also a place to live.

Neji than brought a blindfolded Naruto to this empty property. Naruto is of course not sure what is going on but is excited nonetheless. As soon as Neji undid the blindfold and explained what exactly this property is for, Naruto started crying tears of joy. He could not thank Neji enough.

About six months later Naruto is finally all set up. His restaurant is beautiful taking in a kind of jazz looking setting. There was a kitchen set up with a bar table and stools in front of it. Also many tables were scattered around and a little stage was set up with instruments on top. Which is where Naruto will be singing his heart out. The top floor being his own little apartment didn't have much but was a decent place to live.

Naruto finally opened his restaurant calling it Ichiraku and it was a success. He had his friends, old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame be in charge of the kitchen. They were great at cooking ramen. He hired his friends Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Temari as waitresses. He also hired Kiba to be his drummer, Gaara to be his guitarist, Shikamaru to be his keyboardist, and Sai to be his bassist. Everything was perfect. Almost everyone came to opening night. Even Neji with is busy schedule. He was indeed proud with the way things were going. He was also glad to see Naruto so happy.

When Naruto finally hit the stage and sang a song he wrote called "Innocence". Everyone was shocked at how beautiful his voice was.

_Waking up I see that everything is okay_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowin down I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make life great _

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling…_

Than a raven haired male entered Ichiraku and stood stunned at the beauty before him. Naruto, feeling a heated gaze on him looked towards the entrance and could not help but be captivated by the handsome stranger.

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I will hold on to it_

_Don't you let it past you by_

Neji noticed that Naruto's attention is focused on someone and immediately turns to see who. He than spots a handsome raven-haired man looking at Naruto with an intense gaze. Neji did not like that look one bit. The Hyuuga than turns to look at Naruto again and notices that he is looking at the raven with the same gaze. Neji than realizes that Naruto may fancy this stranger which means that Naruto most likely never had feelings of love toward him.

_Found a place so safe not a singe tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm I belong I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling…_

Naruto felt an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach. It tickled. He smiled through his singing. Whoever this stranger was there's only one thing he knew for sure. He wanted to know him.

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I will hold on to it_

_Don't you let it past you by_

The raven smirked as he saw the blonde smile at him. He knew that this beauty before him was a complete stranger but that didn't stop him from thinking that he would do everything in his power to make sure that smile never disappears.

_It's the state of bliss you think your dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that your feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry_

When Naruto finished the song with a repetition of the chorus he made his way toward the stranger. When he finally reached him, all he could murmur was a small hello. Naruto blushed when all the raven did was look at him curiously.

"I'm Naruto." He introduced himself

"It's very nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Sasuke." Sasuke smirked at the blush that formed on the blondes face.

"Would you like to have some ramen with me?" Naruto shyly whispered still not sure what he was doing.

"I would love to"

And that is how Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki met.


	2. Angel

A/N: Short chapter, since it is pretty much an original chapter.

A tall, raven haired man walked out of huge building. The raven sighed, he is so disappointed in himself. When he was about to leave to see Naruto, his boss set a meeting and that took forever! He took out his cell phone while heading to his black Cadillac. Three missed calls, all of them from Naruto. God, he really messed up. He should have called Naruto before the meeting, to tell him to go home, and that he wouldn't be able to make it. _Ugh I'm such an ass._

Sasuke felt horrible, and for some reason he had this really bad feeling in his heart. He got into his car and started the engine. As he turned the gears, he looked down and saw a small, velvet box. This particular box held an engagement ring, yes he was planning on popping the question soon. It was going to be tonight, but it didn't really end up happening. A sigh escaped the Uchiha's mouth. He loved Naruto with all his heart, he wouldn't know what to do if he lost him. Suddenly, the reality sank in for the raven, as he realized that he was already loosing the blonde.

_I really don't deserve Naruto, do I?_ He quickly started to drive home becoming eager to see his blonder lover. He suddenly stopped the car as he saw he can go no further. Police were swarming everywhere, an ambulance is there as well. _What is happening?_

Instead of turning around like everyone else, he quickly exited his car, while taking out his cell phone. He dialed speed dial number 1. Naruto. After calling four times with no answer he finally gave up. He than saw all the employees of Ichiraku looking at the scene with horrified faces. His heart skipped a beat. _No it couldn't be.._ He saw a body being lifted into the ambulance, and that's when his heart stopped.

The body had blonde hair. The raven all of a sudden started walking towards the ambulance, not even caring a police man was trying to stop him. Finally, he reached the body and saw it was his beloved Naruto. He then realized that the paramedic was trying to talk to him.

"Excuse me sir, do you know this man?" Sasuke slowly nodded his head, he then lifted his hand and caressed the angelic face before him.

"Naruto…" He whispered.

"He's going to be alright, we need to take him to the hospital right away." The paramedic tried to pry Sasuke's hand off of the victim he was trying to put in the ambulance, but the raven wouldn't budge. The man looked at Sasuke's pale face and saw how his eyes were so wide in shock. The paramedic waved off a police man, silently asking him to remove the raven so he can do his job. The police man nodded and grabbed Sasuke's arm, hulling him away from the blonde.

"No! Naruto! Please let me stay with him! Let me go!" Sasuke struggled to get out off the man's grip, he needed to stay by his lovers side, he needed to make sure Naruto is alright.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that, your going to have to wait in the hospital like everyone else."

"Sasuke."

He turned around and saw Sakura with tears in her eyes. "Let's go to the hospital." Sakura than pulled Sasuke towards his car. She than waved off the rest of the gang, Temari, Hinata, Ino, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sai to follow them. Teuchi and Ayame stayed behind to close but made sure that one of them would give them news as soon as possible.

Sasuke sat in the waiting room, being patient for the results of Naruto's injuries. He called Iruka and Kakashi, Naruto's guardians, and they quickly made their way to the hospital. He also called Neji, he regretted calling the male Hyuuga, but knew Naruto would want him there.

Sasuke's tapping foot seemed to be the only sound in the waiting room. His head was in his hands, trying to cover the tears that were falling down his pale cheeks. He couldn't take the pain in his head anymore. The pain from crying… _This is all my fault._

Everyone just stared at the Uchiha with solemn looks. They didn't know what to make of the situation. Still to shocked to have proper thoughts on anything.

Suddenly, Neji came in through the white doors, and when his eyes landed on Sasuke he went mad. He marched right up to the raven and grabbed him my the collar of his shirt. Then shoved him into a wall, and quickly pinned him.

"You son of a bitch!" he screamed as he punched Sasuke right on the jaw. Blood spluttering from his quickly ran to Sasuke and Neji, and grabbed the brunette by his arms, holding him still.

"Let go of me!" Neji screamed, but Gaara just held him there, not budging one bit. Sakura and Hinata quickly went to Sasuke's side. While Kiba went straight to help the red head out with the raging Hyuuga.

"Dude, just calm down," Kiba said, standing right in front of the brunette.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down, it's his fault Naruto got in an accident!" Neji exclaimed, he began to pant from screaming to much. He finally started to calm himself and then whispered, "Gaara, let go of me…"

Gaara slowly let go of Neji and then silence filled the air. Finally, Sakura took a handkerchief out of her pink purse, and began whipping the blood off of Sasuke's mouth and jaw.

"Are you alright Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura. Sasuke just sat there, shocked from all the events that have occurred. Everyone started at him, waiting for him to say something.

"I know its my fault…you don't have to tell me that," Sasuke finally whispered, then the tears started to fall without his knowing. No one said a word, stunned to see the Great Uchiha crying. The only sound was Sasuke's soft sobs.

"Mine too…" Neji said while looking down. Everyone turned their heads to Neji, listening for more news.

"I should have never left him there to wait for your sorry ass…I should have made sure that he was safely inside when I had the chance."

That's when Neji couldn't hold back much longer. He fell to his knees and began crying. They all sat in silence waiting to hear news about their precious Naruto.

Everyone has been waiting two hours now for somebody to come and tell them what's happening with Naruto. They were all emotionally exhausted, and about ready to pass out any second. Finally, the doctor came into the waiting room and asked for Naruto's friends or family. Iruka and Kakashi informed the doctor that he and the rest of the gang were there for Naruto. They all stood up, waiting for the doctor to say something.

The doctor sighed, "Naruto's had a couple minor injuries which were quickly treated and will be fine, we had to give him a blood transfusion since he lost a lot of blood, he has a couple of fractured bones in his left leg which will take a lot of physical therapy to heal, I'm also sorry to tell you that he is in a comatose state, and we do not know when he will wake up, but will be on an IV till then."

Sasuke slowly took in all the information, and was shocked to say the least. _Naruto's in a coma. _He couldn't believe this was happening. When he was about to open is mouth to question the doctor, Neji beat him to it.

"So he's going to be okay, right?"

"Yes, but when he wakes up he will be discharged but will have to make daily appointments for physical therapy on his leg."

"Can we see him?" Sakura asked, while looking down at Sasuke.

"Of course, and please if you see any movement, or if he wakes up, inform us."

Everyone nodded, and then they were led to the hospital room. The doctor opened the door to Naruto's room, and everyone entered. The room was a simple one with white walls, a couch, a bathroom, and a bed. That's when everyone's eyes went to the blonde angel laying in the bad, attached to a machine monitoring his brain, and attached to an IV to keep him nourished while in a coma. He was wearing hospital clothes, a really long sleeved shirt that covered half of his hands, and long pants to match. They couldn't see his legs for they were covered with a big white blanket. There was bandages on his forehead. It seems he also had bandages on his hand, but they were only able to see his skinny bandaged fingers. His shoulder length messy hair is sprawled out on a white pillow. Everyone was astonished my the sight of the blonde angel surrounded by the white surroundings.

Sasuke quickly knelt by the bed and grabbed Naruto's hand. He began sobbing once again. He kept saying how sorry he was and how he promises he will make up for everything. He kissed the bandage hand he held in his, kissed his lovers forehead, mouth, cheek. He just couldn't stop showing his love affection, and he didn't care who was watching.

Everyone just stared at the tragic scene before them, and secretly hoping that some kind of miracle will happen. Neji slowly went up to the bed and stared at Naruto's beautiful face, begging him to open his eyes so he can see the amazing blue color again. He brought his hand to the blondes face and began to slowly caress the soft cheek.

"Please wake up soon Naruto," Neji murmured so softly, that only Sasuke was able to hear.

Sasuke slowly life his head from the bed to look at Neji, and saw what he was doing to HIS lover. He glared out of jealousy. Oh yes Sasuke knew about Neji's feelings toward Naruto and didn't like it one bit. Neji felt a heated gaze towards him so he looked up only to find Sasuke was glaring at him. He smirked. _Possessive much, Uchiha._

There was a small tune that broke everyone out of their daze. That tune happened to be Sasukes cell phone. The raven took the device out of his pocket and looked at the call ID he saw that it was his boss, Orochimaru. When he was about to answer he heard Sakura say, "Are you sure this is the best time?" Sasuke knew what she meant but he couldn't ignore this call.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke answered the phone and greeted the man. "Yeah…right now? But I…okay…I see…I'll be right there." Sasuke hung up the phone an saw everyone glaring at him. "Listen, I have to go to the office real fast, can you call me if anything changes?"

"Yeah sure just go, I will stay here with Naruto," said Neji, while everyone else just nodded. Sasuke glared. _God, I hate that Hyuuga!_

Sasuke looked at Neji for a long moment and then left the room.

"That's just like him," Kiba grumbled.

"Kiba-kun" Hinata warned.

"What? Its true…"

Everyone stayed for a little while longer. Each person saying a few words to the sleeping boy. Iruka weeping his heart out while Kakashi held him wearing a distressed face. _Damn he's emotional_ Kiba thought as he held Hinata in his arms.

"You guys can go. I'm sure you all are very tired. I can stay here," said Neji, as he grabbed a chair and set it next to Naruto's bed.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked, as Neji situated himself in the chair.

"Yeah I'll be fine…"

Everyone nodded and began to leave the room, but a certain brunette stayed behind. Iruka touched Nejis shoulder and whispered a few words. "Take care of him." He then left the room, leaving Neji and Naruto alone.

Neji looked down to Naruto and put his forehead against his. "I love you…so much," he whispered into Naruto's lips. Neji finally pressed his lips against the soft pink ones before him. He pressed their lips together for a brief second, then slowly pulled away. He moved Nauto's hair out of his face and then sat in his chair. He started at the angel in the white bed, the angel that will soon be his.


	3. Bittersweet

A/N: I hope you like it :D

Two weeks later…

Neji visited Naruto everyday since the accident. Sasuke only visited once since the first visit. Every time he tired to visit he had to go back to the office. He had no idea Neji was the one visiting Naruto all this time. The blondes symptoms haven't changed at all, and he was still in a coma.

Neji brought flowers for Naruto so when he wakes up he'll be a little happy. He took his normal seat beside the bed and held Naruto's hand, slowly caressing it with his thumb. This was like a routine for Neji, he will come in, sit down next to the bed, and talk to Naruto even if he can't hear him. Then he will leave when visiting hours are over.

The nurse came in to see how Naruto was doing and when she saw Neji in there she couldn't help but smile. "Wow there hasn't been a day without seeing you in here…" she stopped hesitating on what she was going to say next, "You must really love him, huh?"

Neji was shocked to say the least. He couldn't believe it was that obvious. He smile, and looked down at the blonde in the bed, "I do, and I just want him to see somebody he knows when he wakes up is all."

"Well I think that's great." When the nurse was done she gave Neji a short wave and left the room.

Neji turned his attention to Naruto, still holding his hand in his. They stayed like that for a few moments and when Neji was about to open his mouth he felt fingers moving against his. Neji's eyes widened when he saw the azure orbs open up and lock with his. Naruto looked around the room with fear in his eyes.

"N-Neji" Naruto murmured softly.

"Naruto?" Neji's eyes began to water up when he saw Naruto's confused face.

"Where am I?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, I'll explain later. I have to find a doctor." Neji quickly left the room to fetch a doctor.

Naruto stared at the door confused, and looked at his bandaged hands. _What happened to me? All I remember is waiting for Sasuke…wait where's Sasuke?_ When he sat up he felt horrible pain, and immediately laid back down. He looked around again and saw the machine and IV he was attached to. _Am I in hospital room? _Then his eyes landed on some flowers. They were so beautiful, and the colors looked good together. _I wander who go me these…maybe Sasuke. _He smiled and then squinted a little to see the tag on the flowers, it read: **Naruto, get well soon. We all miss you very much-Neji** .

"Oh, Neji's so sweet…" Naruto sighed. _I bet Sasuke is working._

Finally Neji showed up with a doctor.

"Neji"

"Every things okay Naruto…you were in an accident the night you were waiting for Sasuke um well you see uh you kind of got ran over…" Neji explained. Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"I–I don't remember…" Naruto said. The doctor explained everything that happened, his symptoms and he can be discharged tomorrow. The doctor gave him some medication for his pain and left the room.

"Are you alright?" Neji took a seat in the chair, while keep his eyes on Naruto.

"I'm fine…its just that I can't believe it. Oh, thanks for the flowers, they're beautiful." Naruto smiled. Neji couldn't help but blush a little. _Your beautiful._

"Oh those ha your welcome, I'm glad that your okay…you had all of us worried."

"I'm sorry." There was a silence after that. Naruto looked up at Neji and then looked down at his leg. He treed to make lift it up, but it hurts so much to even move it in the slightest. All he wanted to do was walk on out of here. He didn't want to be here.

"Neji?"

"Hmm"

"Where's Sasuke?"

Neji stayed quiet for awhile. He sighed. _Might as well tell him the truth._

"He brought you to the hospital, and stayed here for awhile but had to leave for work…he's only visited once since the two week you've been here."

"Oh." Naruto looked down at his leg again. Neji didn't mean to make Naruto feel bad but he had to be honest with him. It's not his fault Sasuke's such an asshole.

"Do you want to call him, or do you want me to?"

Naruto looked up at that with a smile, he wanted to hear Sasuke's voice. " I can call him." Naruto gladly took the phone from Neji and dialed his loves number.

* * *

Sasuke was currently signing papers in his office when he heard his cell phone ring. He checked the caller ID and saw that it was Neji. He scowled, but then realized that this call might be about Naruto.

"Hello." There was a long pause on the other line and he was about to repeat himself until he heard a small voice.

"_Sasuke?"_

Sasuke was shocked to hear his Naruto's lovely voice. His eyes welled up with tears of joy, but he refused to let them fall. He could not believe he was talking to his blonde on the phone.

"Naruto…" He chocked out.

"_Sasuke! I can't believe what happened! I'm so shocked and scared, but the doctor said that I will be alright…why aren't you here with me?"_

Suddenly a great wave of guilt cam crashing down on Sasuke. Questions started to fill in his head. Is anyone there with him? Did he wake up to a white ceiling…wait! He called from Neji's phone so that means-

"Was Neji there when you woke up?"

"_Yeah… but you didn't answer my question Sasuke."_

"I'm sorry Naruto I'm at work, I'll be there as soon as I can." He said this quickly when he saw Orochimaru approaching his office door.

"_But Sasuke I-"_

"I'll see you soon okay? Love you! Bye!"

* * *

"He hung up…" Naruto said sadly. He couldn't believe Sasuke, he was acting as if nothing happened to him. As if Naruto isn't in the hospital right now in pain.

"I'm sorry Naruto maybe-"

"Its fine, I'm fine."

"Naruto."

"So Neji, how long have you been here? You probably want to go home now, right?"

"No, not at all, I actually just got here when you woke up…I've been coming here everyday since the accident.." Neji blushed. He hadn't meant to say that much.

Naruto looked surprised, and he blushed also. _Why am I blushing? He's a friend of course he would do something like that._ "Really? Wow Neji." Naruto looked down, "You've done so much…thank you."

"No problem." Neji smiled as Naruto smiled back.

"I wish I can get out of here, but my stupid leg won't cooperate."

"The doctor said you can leave tomorrow so just hang in there. You will have to go to physical therapy for your leg though. It might take awhile to walk on it."

Naruto just nodded, not really wanting to talk about the situation anymore. They both just sat there in a comfortable silence. After awhile Neji and Naruto talked and laughed about all sorts of things. During their talking Neji managed to grab the blondes hand. Naruto didn't seem to notice or just didn't mind, he was to lost in their conversation.

* * *

Sasuke is in his office finishing the last of his work. He looked at his watch and saw that it has been exactly two hours since Naruto called. _God, I need to see him. _He quickly finished the last of his work and hurried out of the building. Ignoring everyone that tried to speak to or approach him. He got in his car before anyone can stop him and tell him he needed to stay. He drove out of the companies parking lot and headed in the direction of the hospital.

He really needed to see Naruto, just thinking about him made him step on the gas harder. It felt like forever since he's seen his lovers face. He just wanted to hold and kiss him right now, its been a long time since he's done that. As an after thought, Sasuke stopped at a small flower shop and got Naruto a single iris.

He than finally arrived at the hospital. He quickly found an empty parking space, and dashed out of his car. As he entered the hospital he asked the receptionist what room his blonde was in. When she told him where the room was located he hurried in that direction.

He saw Narutos room and went to grab the door knob but stopped when he heard laughing. Narutos laugh. He opened the door, hoping he wasn't interrupting anything and growled at the scene before him. Neji was sitting right next to HIS blond and holding his hand.

"Sasuke, I didn't expect you to visit so soon." Naruto quickly retracted his hand when he noticed it was being held and smile up at Sasuke. He was so happy to see him.

"I wanted to come as soon as I can, knowing your awake," Sasuke said smiling back. Naruto looked at his hands then at Neji then back at Sasuke, not knowing what to say next.

"Well I think I should go and leave you two alone." Neji stood up and ruffled Narutos hair.

"Your leaving?" Naruto said disappointed, "But I-"

"I'll visit tomorrow, don't worry." Sasuke frowned at the thought of Neji being here again.

"Alright bye Neji, thanks for well everything." Neji just smiled and started towards the door. Purposely bumping into Sasuke. As Neji left room Naruto looked back at his hands, his fingers moving against the blankets nervously.

"Naruto." The blonde slowly looked up at the raven and locked eyes with him. "I'm glad your alright"

"Me too…I-I was shocked to hear what happened."

"I got you an iris, I know they're your favorite."

Naruto smiled and took the lovely flower. "Thank you."

Sasuke nodded and looked around the hospital room then slowly approached the bed. Then he spotted flowers and knew they weren't from him.

"Who got you these?" Sasuke asked, eyeing the flowers like they were poison ivy.

Naruto turned to the flowers and instantly smiled. "Neji did, their beautiful aren't they?" Naruto didn't drop his lovely smile as he spoke. He looked at Sasuke, and wondered what was wrong.

Sasuke inwardly growled. _Why the fuck is Neji buying Naruto flowers?_

"Sasuke what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"Did you space out on me? I asked you what's wrong, you look angry."

"I'm not angry."

"Come on Sasuke I've known you for years I can tell when your angry."

"Its nothing you should worry about." Sasuke sat on the bed and leaned over Naruto. His lips were so close to the blondes that they can feel each others breath. "I missed you," Sasuke breathed. Finally closing the small distance between them and planting a longing kiss on his lover. Naruto flinched, but Sasuke ignored it or didn't notice as he kissed harder. He felt Sasukes tongue near his teeth begging for entrance, and he granted it. Sasuke enjoyed tasting the sweet cavern for he haven't done this in a long time. The kiss was passionate, neither wanted to pull away but all humans needed air at some point.

Sasuke slowly moved his lips to the slender tan neck leaving little kisses and bites. He moved his hand under Narutos shirt feeling his creamy skin. His hand then wandered downwards to the waste line of the blondes pants, wanting to go further, but Naruto pushed him away.

"We can't do it here," he panted, already hard from the previous make out session.

"Oh right, sorry kind of got carried away." He was also hard, but he's going to have to wait till he gets home to fix that problem. Hopefully it will just die down.

"Its okay, so how has work been" _Since you would rather be there then here with me then it has probably been great. _He frowned at his thoughts, not liking the fact that he was angry with Sasuke. _No Sasuke has to work, its not his fault._

"Its good, Orochimaru is working my ass off with all these different projects."

Naruto grimaced at the name of the snake-like man. He never liked

Orochimaru. Every time he goes to visit Sasuke in the office the pale man always looks at him with a hungry gaze. It always sends shivers down his spine. Orochimaru is the reason he barely goes to visit Sasuke anymore.

"Why don't you give yourself a vacation?" He never liked it when the raven worked to much. He was always afraid of how high work can make his stress go up.

"Because Naruto it's just not something I am capable of plus the company needs me."

"Oh." _I need you. _Naruto sighed he was really tired of being neglected. He has considered breaking up with Sasuke in the past but he didn't want to leave him. He loves him and would never want to hurt him in anyway, but he just can't take the pain anymore.

Sasuke heard Naruto sigh and knew something was wrong, maybe it was the subject. His work. He moved to hold Narutos hand and smiled down at him. "How has Ichiraku been?"

Naruto perked up slightly at the change of subject. Everything was going really great at Ichiraku. He has a lot of regulars that always love having conversations with him. He has also gained a lot of fans from singing. An agent came by asking if he wanted a career in singing. Naruto was so excited but didn't want to make any major decisions without talking to Sasuke.

"Everything has been going real well…I also got some news and I would really like to discuss it-"

Sasukes phone started to ring, and he quickly went to answer it, "Hold that thought Naruto." He then flipped his phone open and greeted none other then Orochimaru. "Hello"

"_Where are you? And why aren't you in the office?"_

"Sorry Naruto woke up from his coma, I had to leave. I'm at the hospital right now."

"_Really? How is he doing? There's no scars or scratches on that pretty face of his is there?"_

Sasuke didn't like that Orochimaru pretty much admitted to him that he thinks Naruto is pretty, but took it as a joke.

"Ha, no he's fine just a little jumpy. Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"_Actually, there's going to be a board meeting in fifteen minutes, so get your ass over here!"_

The conversation ended. Shit, he totally forgot about the board meeting he was just to excited about seeing Naruto again. He hung up his phone and turned to Naruto and saw that the blonde was pissed.

"Um…"

"Let me guess, you have to go to work 'cause that bastard has some meeting planned." Sasuke hesitantly nodded. "Then go! You know what, I don't even want you here so just go!" Naruto turned his body to the other side to look at the wall, he didn't want to look at Sasuke anymore.

"Naruto?" He didn't respond or even stir at the sound of his name coming out of his lovers mouth. "Look I'm sorry but I have to go, you know this job is what helps us to pay for everything right? When I'm off I will come straight here and we can finish our conversation. You wanted to tell me something right?" Naruto slowly nodded still not looking at Sasuke. The raven went to the other side of the bed and stood right in front of Naruto.

He put his pale hand under his lovers chin to tilt his head slightly, so he would look at him. Onyx met azure. "I love you." He kissed the blondes lips and caressed his cheek. Then quickly he left the room, not waiting for the response of his loved one.

Naruto touched his lips and suddenly he could taste salt on them. He was crying. "I love you too, and I hate it."


End file.
